Rozczarowani
by euphoria814
Summary: Severus zabiera Harry'ego w bezpieczne miejsce. W sam środek wampirzych sideł.
**tytuł: Rozczarowani**
 **betowała cudowna Zilidya!**  
 **ostrzeżenia: to crossover... HP/Twilight... to, co musicie wiedzieć - Alice - widzi przyszłość, Edward czyta w myślach, a Jasper wyczuwa emocje... I wszyscy są już zmęczeni swoimi darami...**  
 **miniatura ta jest wynikiem moich nudów - bójcie się!**

 **dedykowana wszystkim tym, którzy nie dali mi nic dzisiaj do czytania ;)**

* * *

Harry obudził się na mokrym trawniku i natychmiast sięgnął po różdżkę. Nie był pewien gdzie dokładnie przeniósł ich Snape, ale jego awaryjny świstoklik musiał mieć wielką moc, bo już w czasie podróży stracili przytomność przez magiczne wyczerpanie. Mężczyzna wciąż bezwładnie leżał na trawie z wyciągniętą dłonią, którą jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej trzymał Harry.  
Gryfon nachylił się nad profesorem, cucąc go ostrożnie, jednocześnie lustrując całą okolicę. Zaczynało padać. Rzęsisty deszcz początkowo nieśmiało skrapiał już i tak mokry trawnik, by w kilka chwil zmienić się w ulewę. Snape, dzięki wszelkim bogom, odzyskał jednak szybko przytomność.  
— Potter? — spytał, siadając na ziemi i kompletnie ignorując deszcz.  
— Nie wiem gdzie jesteśmy — odparł, wciąż mierząc okolicę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.  
Snape parsknął, sięgając po własną różdżkę i objął ich czarem, dzięki któremu deszcz nie moczył więcej ich szat.  
— To oczywiste, że nie wiesz — mruknął. — Ja nas tu zabrałem.  
Z trudem wstał, robiąc kilka próbnych kroków. Gdy jednak poczuł się pewniej na własnych nogach, wyczarował niewielkiego patronusa, który bez zbędnych pytań ruszył w kierunku domu. W ciągu ułamka sekundy zmaterializowały się przy nich cztery postacie. Trzech bladych mężczyzn i niewielka kobieta spoglądali na nich ciekawie.  
— _Cytrynowy drops_ — wymruczał Snape, a słowa te okazały się jakimś dziwnym hasłem, bo najstarszy z czwórki uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Albus was przysłał? — spytał retorycznie. — Jestem Carlisle, a to Alice, Jasper i Edward — przedstawił wszystkich wskazując po kolei.  
Snape w swoim jakże mrukliwym stylu pokrótce przedstawił sytuację. Jak Harry zauważył, starszy czarodziej użył minimalnej liczby słów, jakby rozmowa z nieznajomymi sprawiała mu fizyczny ból.  
— Coś się dzieje, profesorze? — spytał go lekko zaniepokojony.  
— Jestem zdziwiony, że dyrektor wysłał nas w sam środek wampirzego siedliska — warknął, patrząc odrobinę niepewnym wzrokiem.  
Carlisle zaśmiał się, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, najmniejsza z nich – Alice, rzuciła się Snape'owi na szyję, piszcząc.  
— On jest mój! On jest mój! — Jej cienki głosił odbijał się od ściany lasu.  
— Nieprawda! Ja pierwszy go zauważyłem! — warknął groźnie Edward, ściągając małego chochlika z przerażonego Severusa.

Nim jednak Snape zdążył choćby drgnąć, Jasper popatrzył na niego przeciągle.  
— Ja też roszczę sobie do niego prawa! — poinformował ich z mocą w głosie.  
Carlisle popatrzył na nich równie zdezorientowany co Snape i zagrodził drogę swoim ciałem.  
— Co tu się dzieje? — spytał odrobinę zmieszany.  
— Nie słyszę jego myśli — wyszeptał z uwielbieniem Edward.  
— Jest tak słodko bezuczuciowy. — W tej samej chwili wymruczał Jasper, wbijając gorący wzrok w przerażonego czarodzieja.  
— Nie ma przyszłości — dodała Alice, kręcąc się niespokojnie z nieobecnym spojrzeniem.  
Harry zadrżał na samą myśl, że mógłby zostać tu sam. Że ktoś mógłby odebrać mu jedyną znaną osobę, na której mógł polegać. Zbierając resztki swojej gryfońskiej odwagi, zrobił krok do przodu.  
— On jest mój — powiedział pewnie… — Bo… bo ma tłuste włosy — zakończył niemrawo, robiąc kolejny krok i całując mężczyznę w usta.  
Snape popatrzył na niego w pełnym szoku i przez chwilę wyglądał jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej nic inteligentnego nie przychodziło mu do głowy, bo milczał. W końcu na jego policzek wystąpił delikatny rumieniec, któremu akompaniowały dwa jęki rozczarowania.  
— On czuje — jęknął Jasper.  
— Zaczyna mieć przyszłość. — Alice wydawała się załamana tym obrotem sprawy.  
Chwilę spędzili cicho, by spojrzeć pytająco na Edwarda.  
— No co? Ja dalej nic nie słyszę — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.


End file.
